The Lost Get Found
by RoseThorn98
Summary: Sesshomaru lives happily with Rin and his four sons and one daughter. However Sesshomaru's enemy Takeo has plans to take revenge on him for taking his son's life. He kidnaps their daughter. Sesshmaru looks for four years and gives up. Another four years past and a human girl that he saved is reminding him of his little girl he lost so long ago.
1. Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Daughter

The Lost Get Found

By: Rosethorn98

* * *

Chapter: 1

A little girl curls up next to her strong, handsome, demon, father. His name is Sesshomaru. He smiles down at his only little girl. Sesshomaru's beautiful, warm, loving, and human wife Rin lay on the other side. She brushed some of the silver hair out of her daughters face.

Their daughter was the only one who took mostly after her father. She has the same strip markings on her cheeks just like him. On her forehead, there was a blue crescent moon. Her eyes were the color of gold just like her fathers. You could automatically tell that she was the daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands.

Tonight though was the night where half-demons turned human. They lost all their powers. The moon began to take hold of their seven year old daughter Miki (Meaning- Beautiful Princess). Her hair turned dark brown like her mothers and her markings went away as well as her two little doggie ears. Sesshomaru pulled her in close to him and brushed against Rin's hand. She entwined her fingers in his.

They really didn't have to talk. They already knew what each other were going to say. All they had to do is smile at each other and they understood. Rin mouthed and I love you to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru mouthed it back and soon they were off in peaceful slumber.

Out in the depths of the forest lived and anger gang of demons. The lord of this gang was Takeo (Meaning- Violent Warrior/Male). He had moved on to Sesshomaru's land and struck his house. He had violently beat Rin and nearly killed Sesshomaru's first son Kei. When Sesshomaru arrived he had nearly destroyed all his men. Takeo didn't care about that. No. As they were leaving the scene Takeo's only son was killed by Sesshomaru's hand. Takeo returned home to his wife and three daughters with his son's lifeless body in his arms. From that day on he swore he would get revenge and now it's time.

He started to move and his loyal demon members followed behind him. The vicious band of wolf demons made their way to Sesshomaru's castle. They jumped over his wall and into his garden. He flicked his wrist and five of his men went into the front of the castle. The other five went in the back of the castle to where the servants slept. He smirked as one of his members got there with a torch in his hand.

"Let it burn."

He threw the torch into the rose bushes and they quickly caught on fire. The others took that as their cue and started to raid the house. Sesshomaru awoke quickly as well as his four sons. He ran downstairs to see the men of Takeo raiding his house. His son Kei came down with weapons and threw them to his father and brothers. The men smiled his sons were just humans now the only one they had to worry about was Sesshomaru.

Rin was upstairs with Miki. She grabbed her daughter and put her under the bed and draped the blanket over it so she could not be seen. Then she grabbed her sword and walked downstairs to fight with her husband and sons. The first thing she saw was her son Eiji stabbed in the shoulder. Her cry had the wolves coming after her. Her training with Sesshomaru helped kill them.

Upstairs Takeo was looking for Sesshomaru's little girl. After checking in her room he decided to go to Sesshomaru's. He looked around and then flicked off the blankets. He pulled her out from under the bed and rocked her in his arms. She nestled into him and yawned. He laughed softly. One of his men came through the window.

"Should I tell them to fall back?"

"Yes there is no need for us to be here anymore. I have what I want."

He nodded and gave a howl. All the men started to fall back. Takeo stayed by for a little while. With his nail he made a cut down her face. Blood started to drip from the right side of her face. It started from her forehead and ended just below her nose.

The blood immediately rushed to Sesshomaru and he took off upstairs. Rin didn't know what was going on but just followed him well her sons took care of any demons that stayed behind. On upon arriving up stairs they saw their daughter in the arms of Takeo who was standing on the windowpane.

"Miki,"

"Let go of my daughter now."

"You want charge me well I have her in my arms will you?"

"NOW!"

He laughed calmly and pulled out a sword. Sesshomaru laughed. He couldn't kill him. Sesshomaru could heal at an incredible rate. Takeo though was aiming for Sesshomaru. The sword flew right past him and pierced Rin. Rin gasped and felt the cold iron go through her. With an evil laugh Takeo said.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru."

"Rin! Miki!"

Sesshomaru came to Rin's side and held her close to him. He started to pray to Kama that she would be okay. She just had to be okay. He did not touch the sword. He looked toward the window. His daughter was taken. As much as he wanted to leave to go get her he couldn't leave Rin side.

"Ge-ge-get her,"

"I'll find her. I'll find her. I promise."

"G-go now…"

"Rin,"

"N-now please Se-Sess-Sesshomaru…"

"Eiji, Kei,"

He called all his sons. He told them to tell Jaken to take Ah-un and bring Inuyasha and Kagome here. He had to go find his daughter. He followed Takeo scent. Takeo moved faster than Sesshomaru expected but he did not give up until he hit a waterfall. There the scent went dead. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He ran in a random direction and searched high and low. There was no sign of his daughter.

Takeo held Miki in his arms. He knew that the scent dying in the waterfall will leave Sesshomaru dumbfounded. He smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru frantically looking for his daughter. This was the perfect revenge plan.

He walked up to a cave. Inside he saw the dim glow of a fire. He walked in and came upon a sorceress. He smiled at the witch. She looked at the child in his arms. She took it from him and asked in a raspy voice.

"What shall I do with her?"

"Erase her memory and keep her human."

"And then what will you do with the child? She will be a human."

"I'll figure that out on my own just erase her memory so that she doesn't know who she is or who her family is erase all of it."

"I will do as you wish but I must warn you her demon side will not like this and it will fight for her to remember who she is."

"Then keep it at bay oh and can you make a spell that will change her scent?"

"I must know what this is for."

"It is so that a certain demon will not find her."

"You are playing dangerously with fire."

"Just do it wench."

The witch looked down at the little girl. She touched her hand to her head and gasped. She was the child of the Lord of the Western Lands. She looked up at Takeo. Yes he is playing dangerously with fire, she thought. She removed her memories. However, her demon fought desperately to keep them. When it was done the little girl was drained of all her energy. The witch handed the girl to Takeo. She sighed.

"Sesshomaru I am terribly sorry for your loss."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this story I will be posting up new chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Four years of searching

Four years passed by and there was still no sign of Sesshomaru's lost daughter. He searched almost everywhere. Her scent was gone. He looked up at his home. He thought she was safe there with him but it turned out to be wrong. It was an awful conclusion but she was dead.

He walked upstairs and into his room. His mate Rin was sleeping. He smelled her salty tears. They stained her pillow. He sat beside her and caressed her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled. He smiled back. Four years ago he almost lost her but thankfully Kagome was able to help her.

"Sesshomaru…"

She whispered he's name quietly. He kissed her forehead and let the pain of telling her consume his heart. She pulled away and looked up at him. She knew that he was tearing himself apart for their daughters kidnapping. She tried time and time again to say that it was not his fault but he never listened. He got so distant with her.

"Rin… I… she's…"

He struggled to say it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Rin's shoulder. Her arms came around him. She already knew what he was going to say. He didn't need to speak anymore. He didn't have to push himself anymore. All he had to do now was lay beside her.


	3. Chapter 3: Acting on instinct

Another four years has passed since Sesshomaru gave up on his search. He and Rin have been very distant lately. They thought that a visit to his brother would be good. Today is the first day of summer break as Kagome calls it. His sons would be coming home soon.

Kei was all grown up now but stayed with his father and mother. He knew his mother was going through a hard time. Only a week ago had his father snapped at her and sent her crying. He had never seen his father act so cruel with her. Never.

Eiji had left home with his mate a few years ago. He stays in another place in the western lands. He visits often and decided he would meet his parents at his Uncle Inuyasha's village. Eiji too had been there for his mother but he figured it was a lost cause. However she never stopped showing all her children love.

The two youngest of the brothers Hitoshi and Katsuo were still in school. Hitoshi was only seventeen and Katsuo was only sixteen. Katsuo was more fun and out going well Hitoshi was more like Sesshomaru before he met Rin. It was very common when you found the two fighting each other.

However, none of them had the markings that Sesshomaru did. No they had plain skin. They didn't mind it really it made the question at school less complicated. They get so many questions about their hair and why it was silver. If they had markings it would be harder to explain why they had them. The doggie ears were kept from them because of a potion that hid them from every one. To the humans they had human ears but they knew it was only a spell.

The silence between Rin and Sesshomaru was killing Kei. They stood far apart from each other. They didn't even glance at each other. It was odd seeing them this way. All he ever saw was smile and laughter. Even when they didn't talk it was still smile and laughter. He let out a sight.

_Man this is uncomfortable. _

(Somewhere else)

A fifteen year old human girl was climbing a rock. She was trying to prove to the demons she lived with that she could do all they could. They climbed up the rock side like nothing but with her it took effort and pain. Amaya was struggling hard to reach the top. She took in a deep breath.

_I have to do this. I have to prove that I can do whatever they do. _

She would not have help. Not even when her adoptive brother passed her did she say she needed help. She kept focus on how she got to the top. She wouldn't scream for help or even call out to her father. She would keep going and she was almost at the top. She heard her demon brother and friends call to her. She furrowed her eyebrows together and grabbed onto a rock. She gasped. It started to break. She couldn't grab onto anything else and she began to fall. She cried out.

"Dad help me…."

(Back with Sesshomaru)

"Dad help me…."

The piercing scream hit his ears. It sounded like Miki. He took of suddenly leaving Rin and Kei behind. He heard Rin call to his name. He was acting on his instinct. He ran with his lighting speed to a mountain side. He jumped up and caught a young human girl in his arms. He stared at her confused. Why did he save her? She isn't Miki. He looked up at the mountain top. He could smell wolves at the top. She must have been trying to get away from them.

(With the demon wolves)

"Ayama, oh no Takeo is going to kill me."

As the young wolf boy said that a hand swatted the back of his hand. He turned to look at his adoptive father. Takeo glared at him and looked down. He sniffed the air and gasped. That was Sesshomaru's scent. Along with his scent was the scent of Amaya. He growled.

"You were supposed to be watching her."

"I'm sorry Takeo. She said she didn't want any help."

"If only your father were here then I wouldn't have to deal with your childish ways."

He said as he looked down. He was still there. Why didn't he just leave her there and walk away? He was beginning to get frustrated. He growled and began to walk away.

"Takeo we can't leave Amaya down there with that demon."

"Do you know who that demon is?"

"No but…"

"Exactly that demon down there is Sesshomaru the great dog demon and you know what he'll do to you?"

Koji sighed. He and the rest of the wolf pack were told not to go near a demon named Sesshomaru. Takeo said if they were faced by him then they had no choice but to run. He was too strong of a demon to be in a fight with. Not even demon hunters could destroy him.

"I'm waiting Koji."

"He'll tear us apart."

"Exactly so let's move out."

They did as they were told. Koji stood there for a moment and looked down. He whispered a sorry to Amaya and then retreated with the rest of them. He hoped that Takeo wouldn't leave her though. He hoped desperately that he would go and take back his adoptive daughter.

Amaya was brought to the village of the wolves when she was only seven. It was said that her parents had given her to Takeo because they didn't want her anymore. It was said that all her memory was erase and Takeo kill her parents for being so cruel to her. He then took her back to his wife and three daughters to help her get settled and take care of the wound her parents left on her face. When the girl woke up she was afraid but was explained to that Takeo saved her. He named her Amaya (Night Rain) for the day she was given to him it rained all night.

(With Sesshomaru)

Rin and Kei had showed up as Sesshomaru sensed the wolves retreat. Rin ran to him and then stopped. She was puzzled as he held a girl who couldn't be more than sixteen in his arms. She then saw blood start to spill from her head. He set her on Ah-Un. Rin took out some cloth and wrapped it around her. She brushed some hair out the right side of the girls face. She gasped. There was a scar leading from her temple and past her nose.

"Sesshomaru do you know the girl?"

"No I don't."

"Then why did you save her."

_Miki_

"I'm not sure."

He said and walked away. Kei looked at his mother. What were they going to do with this girl? His father saved the girl for no apparent reason. Rin looked at her son and smiled. He gave him a sense of relief. She knew what she was going to do.

"We'll take her to Inuyasha's village. Come along Kei."


	4. Chapter 4: Sesshomaru's Pain

_Italics are thoughts _

* * *

Amaya was still unconscious when they got to Inuyasha's village. On arrival Kagome and Sango both ran to Rin. They hugged her tight and then looked at the girl on Ah-Un. Rin looked towards Sesshomaru. He had to explain it.

"I save the girl."

"You, Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, me… do you need to ask me anything else?"

"No…"

He walked past her. Inuyasha approached him. His hand flinched a little wanting to hurt something. However, if he decided to hit Inuyasha Rin would have a bad fit. The last thing he wanted to do was hear her complain.

"What is with new human girl?"

"I saved her. I don't know why and don't ask me."

"Well what are you going to do with her?"

"I don't know Rin can figure it out?"

"It seems like you've been letting Rin figure everything out."

The smell of sex thickens the air. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. This monk got on his nerves more than Inuyasha did. Miroku came up to Sesshomaru and gave him a friendly smile. Sesshomaru simply nodded and turned to look at the women.

"Rin seems to be doing well after the loss of Miki. What about you Sesshomaru? How are you holding up?"

He nodded in response. Inuyasha knew immediately that he was covering up how he felt. He sighed and looked at Kagome. He thought about how hard it must have been for Rin to lose Miki. Inuyasha couldn't completely relate to him but he did know what it liked to have children.

"Sesshomaru if you don't mind walk with me."

"What are you planning brother?"

"Just walk with me Miroku will watch over the women."

"Brother I do not trust this lecherous monk."

"Okay then you come along too Miroku."

"I feel like my old ways will scar me for life."

Inuyasha took Sesshomaru and Miroku to the hot springs. He figured his brother needed to relax and this would be the best way. They all got in and Sesshomaru let his head fall back. Inuyasha looked toward Miroku who only nodded in response.

"Sesshomaru what would you say if we let Rin come back with us to the modern world?"

Sesshomaru popped up. His eyes turned red and he started to transform into his true self. Inuyasha put up his hands. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and returned to his normal self. He agreed to hear Inuyasha out even though he already knew his answer.

"Sesshomaru Kagome was thinking that we should take her to the modern world and let her roam free there. You out of all people know that she should relax. She's been badly damage at the loss of Miki and well with you-"

"And with me what brother? Am I not doing a good job at being a husband? Are you trying to say I am the reason for her stress for the loss of my daughter? Do you know what it is like to have your house raided, you mate wounded severely, and your daughter taken from the home that was supposed to keep your family safe?"

"No I do not know how that feels."

"Then let me enlighten you brother. It feels like you aren't a man anymore. It feels that you've lost everything. It makes you feel like you can't live up to your abilities to keep your family safe. Now let me get into detail. I went downstairs to fight off the bandits that were in my home. MY SON was stabbed in the shoulder twice well fighting by my side and upstairs MY DAUGHTER was being held by this unknown person. Then he slices her face so that I can smell her blood. Both Rin and I run upstairs and he has MY DAUGHTER in his arms. He pulls out a sword that couldn't do ANY damage to me but he throws it at Rin, AT MY MATE. She is wounded on the floor DYING. MY DAUGHTER is now gone. MY MATE is on the floor crying and I can't help her so I call my sons to take her away well I try to find Miki. I follow the scent and praying to the gods that I will find her. Then I lose the scent. I search everywhere for FOUR YEARS. I give up. I GIVE UP. Then I have to endure another FOUR YEARS of MY MATE'S neglect. Rin doesn't even care to look at me anymore. She spends the night of Miki's birth crying in her room. Do you know how old Miki is supposed to be in a few weeks? Fifteen MY LITTLE GIRL was supposed to be fifteen and happy and with friends and with family and alive. She's not here though Inuyasha. She isn't here and I for once in my life don't know how to make MY MATE happy. My daughter's gone Inuyasha, my mate won't look or touch me, I failed and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make everything right."

Sesshomaru stated. He got out of the water and redressed. Inuyasha sighed. He looked toward his brother. He had to find something to say to his brother.

"Sesshomaru…"

"What?"

"I don't know how you feel or what it's like to lose my daughter or to lose the affection of my mate but I do know that Rin may need some time. Don't you think you have to respect that?"

"I know but I can't let her go without me."

(Back at the village in Kagome's home)

Amaya opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. She wasn't at home. She saw a small sword at her side and picked it up. She heard someone coming so she laid back down and closed her eyes. A hand was placed on her forehead then she reacted. The small knife in her hand went straight at a boy her age. He caught her hand and pried the knife out of it.

"Glad to see you are awake. I should go alert everyone."

"Who are you, where am I, and what am I doing here?"

"Well I am Isas, you are here at Inuyasha's village, apparently Sesshomaru saved you from falling."

"Did you say Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, I did. Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing I just… I have to go…"

_Father said if I were to ever hear the name Sesshomaru I should run and not look back. _

Amaya ran out of the home and into the forest. She bumped in Rin, Kagome, and Sango. They tried to calm her down but she said she had to leave. Rin put her hands on her shoulder. She calmly said.

"Everything is going to be fine you hit your head."

"No I have to go now. My father will be looking at me and I need to find him."

She started to back up. Rin looked at her confused. Her father? Sesshomaru said that she was a bunch of wolves. Weren't they trying to kill her? Rin knew that out of all people she shouldn't be saying that. Amaya backed up and his something hard. She thought it was a tree but she felt something soft and plush on her hand. When she turned around she let out a silent scream it was Sesshomaru.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter


	5. Chapter 5: Do you remember?

Sesshomaru stared at the girl. She looked and smelled afraid. Sesshomaru looked towards the women and the all shrugged. They didn't know why she was so afraid of only Sesshomaru when there were other demons around her. Maybe it was because that the other full fledge demon was Shippo and he wasn't menacing looking like Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong with her?"

Shippo asked. He stared at the young girl. He sniffed the air. She smelled familiar. Her scent was a mixture of wild flowers and rain. He only ever knew one person that smelled of that but she was long, long gone.

Amaya stared at Sesshomaru. Her father's words rang out in her head. Every time Sesshomaru took a step towards her she backed up. When he moved to the side she stepped to her side. She never turned her back on him.

"Why are you doing that?"

"My father says to never turn my back on a demon name Sesshomaru."

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you, young lady."

Jaken said. Amaya looked down at the ground. She glared at him and if looks could kill Jaken would be dead. He hid behind Ah-Un. Amaya smiled at the beast. It came up to her and nuzzled her head as if he knew her.

"Hello Ah-Un."

She said softly. Rin looked at her. She had met Ah-Un? When? She's traveled with Sesshomaru all her life and never met any girl like this. Rin walked up to the girl and studied her face.

"How did you know Ah-Un?"

"Huh? Oh I've seen a two headed dragon like this before in my dreams."

"So you know Ah-Un from your dreams?"

"Ha yeah I guess."

She laughed lightly. She patted both of their heads. Rin was still very, very puzzled. This girl didn't look familiar. She had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale and her lips were pink. There wasn't really anything familiar about this girl.

"So little runt what happen to you?"

"Another demon… huh… you're a half-demon…"

"Yeah do you have something against half-demons?"

"No I don't have anything against half-demons but I do have something against people calling me a runt."

"Well aren't we testy. So are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Where are you from and how did you get that scar?"

Inuyasha asked. He brushed the hair out of her face. She heard everyone gasp at her permanent scar. She gave out a growl and hit his hand. She gasped. A force hit her. Her eyes closed and she could see a scene playing out.

(Scene in her head)

Inuyasha is there at a place that she doesn't know. She can't see herself but it is clear that Inuyasha is talking to her. She can't quite make out what he is saying. She hears only one word "runt". It is then followed by a little girl coming up to her and asking her to play. Inuyasha tells them to be careful.

"Come on (muffled part) let's play in the garden."

The garden is filled with rose bushes and cherry blossoms. In the garden there is a blurred person. The little girl runs to her and she nods. She then turns back to Amaya and calls to her but it isn't her name. She can't hear the name she's calling.

(Back in reality)

Inuyasha caught her before she fell. He looked up at Kagome. Kagome had them put her back in the house.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. She fainted just from your touch."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Sango?"

"What's that on her neck?"

Inuyasha looked at her neck. He took out a necklace with a small vile attached to it. Inside the vile is a dark red substance. Inuyasha tires to open it but a purple beam attacks him and he flies back.

"Inuyasha,"

Kagome screams and runs to him.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I don't think I like it."

"Huh, you're telling me."

"Can't you just slip it off her neck?"

"I'm not touching that thing."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Miroku wait…"

Miroku reaches down to touch her necklace. When nothing happens he starts to slip it off her. Her eyes open suddenly and they are glowing red. Red strips are beginning to form on her cheeks and her canines are growing. The necklace glows a dark purple and it zaps Miroku. He is pushed back.

"Miroku I said not to do it."

He stumbles to get up.

"Did you see that?"

"Did we see her change into a crazy person yes we did."

"No her markings."

"What markings?"

"These markings…"

He points at her face. Her markings have disappeared. He looks at her. How could that be? She was beginning to show red markings, her eyes were glowing red, and fangs were forming. She looked just like Sesshomaru when he transformed into his true demon self. How did no one else see it?

"All we saw were you trying to take off her necklace and then you getting blown back."

"I'm not lying there were red markings on her face she looked just like Sesshomaru when he changed into his demon self. She looked just like Miki."

Sesshomaru's hand was quickly on his throat. Sango reacted the way she was train to but Sesshomaru was stronger than she was. He's eyes were starting to change color.

"Don't you dare compare that human to my daughter."

"I am sorry."

Sesshomaru dropped him and walked outside. Rin came by Miroku's side. She took in a deep breath and faked a smile. Sango nodded and helped up her husband.

"I'm sorry that he did that. He has a very hard time when people try to compare Miki to someone who isn't her."

"It was my fault I shouldn't have pushed it."

"Please do not say that… I better go after him."

Rin said and took off towards Sesshomaru. She called to him and he did not answer. She had Ah-Un lead her to him. He was by a river bed. She had him fly down to him.

"Sesshomaru you have to apologize to Miroku."

There is no answer.

"Sesshomaru,"

There is still no answer.

"Fine don't answer me. I can live just fine with you never acknowledging me again. Do you think you're the only that is hurting Sesshomaru? I've been hurting to Sesshomaru and you know what so have your sons. I know you blame yourself for the loss of Miki but we can't do anything now. It's taken me a very long time to accept it but she's gone. Sesshomaru you sit in your study all day and never come out and when you do it's only to eat. Then we all just sit at the table and don't talk. Do you remember when we were happy? When we were a family? I know I've neglected you and I'm sorry but you aren't the Sesshomaru I once knew and loved. I don't know who you are anymore."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I had writers block a lot during this chapter I'm sorry if it's bad


	6. Chapter 6: A small fight

A light formed at the bone eaters well. Seven teenage kids climb out of it wearing their school uniforms. Two of them were the sons of Sesshomaru. Another two siblings the boy and girl are Miroku's children. A young girl was Inuyasha's child. Last but not least there are the two sons that are Koga's.

The girls are laughing and chatting about what they are going to do over the summer break. Koga's boys walked in silence. Sesshomaru's boys talked about how Sesshomaru would be having them trained non-stop.

"How about it Chisuzu we could come back to the modern world and spend summer there?"

"I don't know Katara my mom's supposed to be teaching me how to wield some of demon slaying weapons."

"Oh well what about you Hitoshi would you like to spend time in the modern world?"

"No,"

"Katsuo?"

"Well father said we were spending time Uncle Inuyasha for the summer."

"You're spending time with my father why?"

"I think it's because my mom is feelings a little lonely."

"Oh, well I guess that's everyone."

"You haven't asked us yet."

"Well I figured you'd be spending time with Uncle Koga."

"Oh… well I guess. It'll still be nice to ask."

"Okay would like to go Ryo?"

"No thank you."

The young teenagers laughed as they made their way to Inuyasha's home. On upon arriving at his house they all stopped and stared at the unknown girl unconscious on the floor. They looked at each other puzzled. Katara, Inuyasha's daughter, moved closer to her. She sniffed the air and it was certain that she didn't know who she was. Suddenly Amaya's eyes opened. Katara jumped back.

Amaya opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was an unknown girl hovering over her in some unusual clothing. She sat up and noticed more teenagers wearing unusual clothing. She shook her head and stood up. Besides two of them they were all demons.

"Who are you?"

A young girl who seemed to be about her age asked. She had long silver hair and two doggie ears. Her eyes were gold and she was wearing some unusual type of clothing. It was white and green. Amaya gave a cold stare at the girl.

"I'm Amaya and you are?"

"I'm Katara daughter to Inuyasha."

"That's nice and well now I don't care excuse me."

"Talk about rude."

Another young girl said. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore the same outfit as the Katara girl did. She stood with a sassy stance. Her hand was on her hip and she glared at Amaya. Amaya shrugged, took in a breath and walked outside.

"Hey… I think you need to apologize to Katara!"

"Chisuzu don't start okay."

"No she's in Inuyasha's house and is being rude to her daughter."

"I don't have time for this I have to get home."

Amaya said annoyed at the girl. She ran outside only to be followed by the girl called Chisuzu. Amaya turned around and glared at the girl. She didn't have time to be chased and the demon Sesshomaru could be anywhere. She couldn't be wasting her time with her.

"Either apologize or fight me!"

"I need to get back to my father."

"What's the matter are you scared?"

Amaya was extremely annoyed right now. The girl then suddenly charged at her. Amaya stepped out of the way of her charge. It was clear that the girl had some training. However, Amaya lived with many wolves and train with almost all of them.

Chisuzu charged at her again. This time her charge had way more force and precision. It hit Amaya and she landed right into a tree. She bounced and fell down on the floor. Amaya looked up at the girl. Now she was pissed. She grabbed her ankle and pulled her down onto the ground. She picked her back up only to throw her into a tree.

Just as she was doing this the adults showed up. All of them stared as she picked up Sango's and Miroku's daughter and tossed her like a rag doll. Sango was astonished at this girl. She ran to them and stepped in the middle just as Chisuzu was about to make her attack.

"Stop…"

"Mom,"

"What are you doing?"

"She disrespected Katara I just wanted her to say sorry."

"Is that true Katara?"

"Well yeah but I mean it was okay."

"No it wasn't okay move mom."

"I'm not moving go with your father now and I will talk to you later and you?"

Amaya took a step back. Great. She was in for it now. She didn't want to hurt her. She bowed to Sango.

"I am sorry for my actions. I must be going now please excuse me. Katara…"

"Huh… yes?"

"I am sorry."

"Oh haha it's alright."

"Wait Amaya I need to talk to you."

"Oh can't I just leave?"

She groaned. She glanced to her left and saw Sesshomaru walking towards her. She moved back to Sango. Sango looked at her direction and wondered. What was it about Sesshomaru? Why was she so afraid of him?

"Amaya, where did you train?"

"With my family…"

"Who is your family?"

"The wolf demons of the northern lands,"

"What?"

"It's complicated you see my parents abandon me when I was seven. The scared my face so that I would remember them. I was taken to the wolf demons so that they could kill me. My father saw it differently and he took me in. I just don't have any memories of my family or where I even came from but I don't bother to try remember them."

Amaya said. She smiled at the memory of her first meeting her sisters, mother, and father. They were all so caring and warm. All she wanted to do now was go back to her family and leave whoever these people were. That's all she really wanted.

"So if you don't mind me asking you how are you going to get back?"

"I… my father will come for me."

"Please look we will help you get back to your home but you should stay here."

"What? Sango not your home to be letting someone stay in,"

"I'm not talking about your home Inuyasha I'm talking about mine."

"No look I couldn't please just if you don't mind leave me alone."

Sango looked back at everyone. They didn't say anything. Honestly there was something about his girl that seemed familiar. None the less she nodded. She retreated with everyone else. She looked back to see the girl sit at the tree.

* * *

I know I've lost my touch and I'm sorry I'll try to do better on my next chapter thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7: In the Rain

Rain started to fall during the night. Amaya still sat the tree. It didn't provide much protection but it was enough. Inside the others stared at her through a window until deciding that it was time for them to turn in. Koga's sons, Katashi and Ryo passed her. Katashi stopped and looked down at her.

"Is there something you want?"

"You should go inside you'll catch your death out here."

"I've been through worst."

Katashi looked up at Ryo and nodded. He went along without him. Katashi was now dressed in his regular close that his father wore. He opened what was called a backpack and pulled out his school uniform top. He wrapped it around her and then took off.

"Huh… thank… you,"

He was gone. She pulled the odd clothing closer to her and turned on her side. She smiled at his kindness. She closed her eyes and slowly she fell asleep.

Rin tossed and turned next to Sesshomaru. She opened her eyes. Sesshomaru was fast asleep or at least it appeared that way. He was a demon he really didn't need that much sleep. Rin wanted to touch him but decided against it. She got up and walked towards the door. She opened it and went outside. She ran to the tree and noticed that the girl was fast asleep. She went to touch her but a Sesshomaru's hand grabbed hers. He shook his head and had her go inside.

Sesshomaru walked with Rin until he reached the door. Rin stopped but Sesshomaru nodded for her to go on. He looked back at the young girl. He closed his eyes.

~Flashback~

"Rin where is Miki?"

"She is trying to face the storm."

"What?"

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

Rin said and pointed outside in the garden. Miki was curled up in a ball next to one of the cherry blossom trees. The rain was hitting her face. He looked at her confused. He took off his armor and set it down.

"Miki…"

He shook her lightly. Her eyes opened and she smiled. Her little arms wrapped around his neck.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Facing the storm like you told me to."

"There is no thunder or lighting Miki."

"But if there was I would still be out here."

"Come inside."

"Father I want to stay outside I want to make it through this rain."

He shook his head and only nodded leaving her alone. Rin had an angered look on his face but he put up his hand. Once the little five year old girl was asleep Sesshomaru took off his top and wrapped it around Miki. She nuzzled into him as he carried her back to her room.

~Flashback ends~

Sesshomaru sighed and went back to the girl. He shook her lightly and she turned over on her side. He shook her again and she swatted his hand away. Then she smiled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started to walk away when he heard.

"Daddy look at the butterfly."

He stopped. Miki's voice ran in his head. He looked down at the little girl and sniffed. A small hint of wild flowers came to his knows. He sniffed again and found another scent. It was the scent of Takeo.

Takeo moved back in the bushes. Sesshomaru could smell him. He looked over to his daughter. He growled lowly and retreated. He'd have to get his daughter another time.

Sesshomaru picked up the girl and took her inside. He laid her down on the floor. He took off the wet top she had covering her and replaced it with his own top. Then he laid down beside Rin. Rin opened her eyes and smiled at him. She gave him a kiss.

"I know you wouldn't leave her out there."

* * *

Aww Sesshy gets soft haha I'm a dork hope you guys liked this chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Introductions and Discovery

Katara stared at the girl. She had no idea who she was but there was something that seemed familiar. It was as if they were friends when they were little. She stared at the scar on her face. Her eyes open and Katara jumped back.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"How did I get in here?"

"Uncle Sesshomaru carried you inside last night."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah he isn't cruel like you think he is."

"Well my father says not to trust him so I won't."

"And who is your father?"

"Takeo ruler of the wolf demons of the northern lands,"

"Oh… that name sounds familiar what exactly has he told you about my uncle?"

"Well he says that Sesshomaru is strong and has a short temper and he would tear us apart if we tried to fight him."

Katara laugh.

"That was how he used to be. Trust me being with my Aunt Rin has changed him a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not cruel or will kill you in an instant. Well actually he will but only if you try to hurt him or his family. He's actually a really good guy. Right now though he's one emotion ever since his daughter was taken away he just hasn't been the same."

"His daughter?"

"Yes, he had a little girl named Miki she would be my age right now."

"You mean she's dead."

"Yes, she was kidnapped almost eight years ago I think Sesshomaru never found her so they just accepted the idea that she was dead."

"Oh… I didn't know that."

"See ha-ha don't judge if you don't know them."

She smiled at Amaya. Amaya smiled back at her and she stood up. Katara stood up with her and looped her arm around hers. Amaya gave a confused look at this girl.

"Ha-ha come on you should go meet everyone properly they are all outside we already have breakfast would you like something to eat before we go outside?"

"No thank you… um I think I should be going home though?"

"You said your father will come get you right?"

"Well yeah but-,"

"Then let him come get you until then you're ours."

_This girl is insane _

Amaya thought. The half-demon girl called Katara pulled her outside. Everyone smiled as she walked out. She pulled Amaya with her and walked up to Sango and Miroku.

"Amaya this is Sango, Miroku, Chisuzu, and Nobu."

"It is nice to meet you I am sorry for hurting you yesterday Chisuzu."

"Chisuzu,"

"Ugh okay you are forgiven."

"And,"

"And I'm sorry for hurting you too."

"It's okay."

She said. Katara then pulled her to another family. This family was a family of fox demons. She had already meet Isas but she didn't meet his little sister or his mother or father. Katara smiled at Shippo.

"Amaya this is Shippo, his wife Aki, his eldest son Isas, and his little daughter Emiko."

"Hello it's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry for being hostile."

"It is nice to meet you too Amaya."

Aki said to her. She smiled at her and Katara pulled her away and stopped off in front of Sesshomaru and Rin. Amaya pulled back and stared fearfully at him. Katara smiled at her and pushed her towards them. Amaya nearly fell but Katara stopped her and held her still.

"Amaya this is my Uncle Sesshomaru, his wife Rin, and his sons Kei, Hitoshi, and Katsuo."

"It's nice to meet you all."

Sesshomaru looked up at her and then back down. Rin stood up and pulled Amaya into a hug. Amaya was stunned a little and tried to relax in her Rin's embrace. Katara smiled at her and decided that she would introduce her to her family later. Amaya looked toward Katara as she left. Katara only answered with a smile but Amaya was scared to death.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you."

"Sure…"

"Come sit down and get the hair out of your face."

Rin said. She sat her down and grabbed her hair. She took the ribbon out of her own hair and pinned up Amaya's. Rin smiled as Amaya's face was finally able to be seen.

"There now everyone can see your pretty face."

"More like scared face."

"Oh… how did you get that?"

"From what I've heard from my father my parents gave me this scar to remind me how much they hated me."

"Oh… so your parents left you at his door step."

"Sort of it was more like a cave in the northern lands."

"What?"

"Yes, my parents left me at Takeo cave they-,"

"Who did you say?"

Sesshomaru stood up right away. Amaya jumped back.

"Takeo he is my father."

"Where is he?"

"Why…"

"Just tell me where."

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin. He took in a breath and left. Rin stared at him for a while then at Amaya. She apologized to Rin. Rin shook her head and then told her sons to be nice to her. She took off to catch up with her husband.

"Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru…"

"Go back Rin."

"What is going on?"

"Go back now."

"No."

"Rin I said now."

"And I said no."

"Rin please…"

"Sesshomaru, who is Takeo?"

He sighed. He couldn't hide it from her anymore. He just couldn't. He pulled her into him and gave her a kiss. This would probably be the last kiss he would get from her.

"Takeo… was the person who raided our house when Kei was a pup."

"You drove him away. I remember."

"Yes but I did something that would cause him to take revenge on us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was retreating his son challenged me. I fought him and killed him."

"What does… Miki… he was… you… you… you bastard,"

"Rin…"

"You could have just left him alone you didn't have to fight him. You… we were just fine but you couldn't let anyone challenge your power."

"Rin I didn't think he would kidnap our girl."

"You did this and you brought this on our girl. You… you…"

She punched and pushed at his chest. Sesshomaru pulled her into him and tried to calm her down. Yes he did he brought this on them and he was going to make it up to her and to Miki.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The Broken Piece

Takeo paced around in his cave. His wife came up to him and rubbed his shoulders. He put his hands on hers and gave her a small smile.

"You'll get her back."

"I can't face Sesshomaru he's too strong as long as he's there I can't get her home."

"You will get her home. She is our daughter."

"She is our daughter."

She gave him a kiss and went to bed. Takeo decided to rest. Tomorrow he would have to go and get her. He just had to. He had come to love Amaya like his own daughter. He knew the truth of how Amaya came to be in their clan and he was the only who knew.

Outside the cave Koji was listening to the conversation. Takeo was scared. He would wait forever to go get her. Koji wasn't going to wait that long to get his adoptive sister back. He didn't have to tell anyone he was leaving. He just left.

(At Inuyasha's Village)

Another day had passed at Amaya's father had still not come for her. She was beginning to wonder if he was coming at all. She took in a deep breath and reassured herself that he would come.

"Amaya…"

Sesshomaru's voice echoed behind her. She turned around and smiled at him. She had come to learn that he wasn't so bad. He apologized for acting the way he did when she said her father's name. He was a real softy if you really got know him.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for my father."

"It's been a week I don't think your father is coming."

"How long did you search for your daughter when she went missing?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. She had a point. A father would do anything to have their child back home safe with him. Sesshomaru though dared not tell her that Takeo one was the one who took his daughter.

"Amaya,"

"Hmm,"

"In your little village is their perhaps a half-dog demon."

"No... You still believe she's alive huh?"

"Part of me does. When she was little she would follow me everywhere I went. One time she followed me to a meeting with the eastern lands. She knew how to hide her scent so I didn't realize it until she sneezed."

"Ha-ha,"

"That night we slept in a meadow. She was running through the flowers and butterflies started to come from the trees. She laid down next to me and one blue butterfly came and flew above us. She smiled and said Daddy look at the butterfly."

Amaya suddenly fell back. _Daddy look at the butterfly_. A voice inside her echoed _Remember. _She grabbed her head. She closed her eyes and tired to relax. Her headache was getting worst. Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Amaya continued to grab her head. A flashback occurred in her mind. Amaya is in a meadow with pink and white flowers. It is night time and she is picking some of them. Then butterflies come out of the trees. She smiles and runs around until she falls on something soft and warm. Beside her is a man but she can't make him out. A blue butterfly flies above them and she laughs and says.

"Daddy look at the butterfly."

The scene changes and she is alone in the meadow. A little girl comes up to her. She has long silver hair, golden eyes, red jagged strips across her cheeks, and a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.

_Who are you?_

**Remember**

_Remember what?_

**Remember who you are? Remember **

_I'm Amaya who are you? Are you lost?_

**Remember who you are Remember **

She starts to retreat in the woods. Amaya takes off after her. She is suddenly in a garden. There are cherry blossoms and roses. She touches each of them. It is starting to rain. The little girl is curled up against the tree. A disoriented figure comes out and talks to her. She says that she is facing the storm like he told her to. The figure tries to get her to come inside but she refuses. Once the little girl is asleep the figure wraps her in some sort of shirt and takes her inside.

(Back in reality)

Amaya is unconscious. Sesshomaru picks her up but he hears something rustling in the bushes. He sniffs the air and puts down Amaya. A boy charges from the woods and tries to attack Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru reacts by taking Amaya in his arms and jumping back. The boy throws a pair of knives at him and Sesshomaru effortlessly dodges all of them. He puts Amaya down behind him and pulls out his sword Tokijin.

"I won't let you kill Amaya."

Sesshomaru puts his sword away and stares at the demon boy. He is puzzled. He turns around to pick up Amaya but a knife goes through his left shoulder. Sesshomaru turns around his eyes are blood red. He starts to form his poison whip. Amaya wakes up to the scene and rushes to stop him. As she is doing so he flung the whip. Instead of hitting the demon boy it hit Amaya and caused her necklace to shatter into bits. A purple flash is emitted by the broken necklace and Amaya flies back.

* * *

Oh no the necklace is broken? What will happen to Amaya? What will be discovered? Yes I know I'm a dork don't judge me :) hope you liked the chapter comment or do anything you please enjoy


	10. Chapter 10: Takeo and Sesshomaru

Koji watches as his adoptive sister's necklace breaks and she is pushed back by a purple beam. Amaya hits a tree. Koji rushes over to her but something is different. She seems to be changing. Koji stares at his sister. Her hair is growing and turning into silver. Her cheeks are starting to form red jagged strips on them. A blue crescent moon appears on her forehead and two doggie ears appeared on the top of her head.

Sesshomaru who is shocked as a familiar scent hit his nose. It was the sweet scent of his daughter Miki. He looks toward the boy. He walks slowly to him and watches as Amaya change. His eyes widen at the sight. Miki.

"Miki…"

He pulls her into his arms. Koji wanted to react but he was too afraid of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled her up and took her back to Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha picked up the scent of Sesshomaru. He sniffed the air again and then realized who else was with him. He started to run toward him and met him half way.

"Where did you find her?"

"Inuyasha she's Amaya."

Inuyasha didn't bother to ask him questions and they quickly took her back to him home. Kagome, Sango, and Rin both looked at the questioningly. They took her inside and set her down. Rin gasped. Could it really be her little girl? Could it?

"Sesshomaru where did you find her?"

"She was always here just under spell."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's Amaya."

(In the bushes)

Takeo saw as Sesshomaru destroyed Amaya's necklace. Amaya quickly started to regain her normal state. Takeo growled as Sesshomaru took off with Amaya. He emerged from the tree as he left. Koji turned around and looked down at the ground. Takeo just glared at him.

"She was the girl you kidnapped."

"What did you say?"

"Amaya… all this time you had us thinking you saved this girl when you really kidnapped her."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Takeo said and followed Sesshomaru. Koji ran back to the northern lands and found Takeo's wife.

(With Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru sat next to his daughter's side. He brushed some hair out of her face and touched her scar. It was supposed to heal but it didn't. He waited for Miki to wake up. Then he thought would she even remember him. He took in some air. Rin walked in and smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes…"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"However you haven't moved from this spot since you found out Amaya was Miki. You should go outside. No one is going to kidnap her again."

"I know but…"

"Sesshomaru…"

"Okay Rin I'm going."

Sesshomaru walked out of the home and went to spend time and celebrate the return of Miki. He looked back just once to look at his daughter. She was finally home.

Amaya woke up and touched her head. She rubbed her eyes then a scream came out of her mouth. Sesshomaru and Rin quickly rushed in. She stared at her hands well rather now claws. Her hair fell in front of her and she saw that it was now silver not black. She ran to the small pond and looked at her reflection. Her hair was silver, she had doggie ears, her eyes were gold, and she had two red jagged strips on her face and a crescent moon on her forehead. She looked just like Sesshomaru. She looked just like her father.

She closed her eyes and every memory she had with him came back to her. She remembered staying up late for him. She remembered trying on his clothes and walking around saying that she was going to be just like him. She remembered her most precious memory of the meadow and the butterflies.

"Miki…"

Her name. It was her original name. She looked up. Her father gave her a concern look. She looked up at him and ran to him. His arms came around her and her close to him.

"Dad…"

She started to cry. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and let her cry. He let go of her and let Rin hold her. Rin wrapped her arms around her daughter. Tears fell from her face. She was so happy to see her daughter safe and with her again.

"Amaya…"

Takeo called from behind her. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Rin and Miki. He drew his sword. Takeo did not make a move for his sword. He just merely called his daughters name again. Miki looked up at her mother who had let go of her. Rin looked at Takeo.

"Amaya it's time to come home."

"You aren't taking my daughter anywhere. It's time to fight Takeo. You took my daughter away from me and you will pay for that."

Sesshomaru started to charge at him when Miki cried.

"Stop."

He did. He looked at his daughter who ran in front of the two men. She would not let them fight. She couldn't let them fight. Both of them only stared at her.

"Father you will not fight him."

"What? He kidnapped you."

"I know that. I remember everything now but he did take care of me. He did raise me. Even though he lied to me I can forgive that."

"That doesn't matter Amaya if your dear father Sesshomaru wants a fight then he can-"

"Takeo…"

A woman's voice called out. Amaya smiled. It was her other mother. (I don't what to call her). Amaya ran to her. Her other mother wrapped her in her arms. She glared at her husband. Takeo looked down at the ground.

"I knew you did something to him but I didn't think you would kidnap his daughter and then lie to all of us about who she really is."

"He killed are son."

"I know that and you raided his house. You beat his wife. You got our son caught up in that little gang of yours. Tell me Takeo who fault is it."

Takeo said nothing but looked at the ground. Koji came up from behind Takeo's wife. He looked down at Amaya.

"I know you wanted revenge but sometimes revenge isn't the way to go. Wounds heal Takeo… but you've let your wound over your son nearly kill you. Look at what you did to them. You hurt them deprive them of getting to know their own daughter."

"Yuki… I,"

Takeo stared at Amaya. He got so close to her. He came to know her as his own daughter. He looked back at Sesshomaru and Rin. He felt a slight warm presence in the wind. It wrapped around him and he heard his son's voice.

**Father it's time to put the past behind us. **

Takeo walked up to Amaya. He pulled her into her and she smiled. Yes she was his adoptive daughter but she was the true daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin. They should get to know their amazing daughter like he got to know her. His arms let go of her and she ran to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru… I am sorry… I got so caught up in my revenge for my son. I wanted you to experience the same pain I felt. Amaya… I mean Miki she's a great daughter. I'm truly sorry I deprived you and your wife of knowing her."

"Takeo… thank you."

Rin said softly. Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled.

"You didn't kill my daughter instead you raised her. I am grateful for that. Thank you so much all of you for taking care of her."

Sesshomaru then understood. He looked at his daughter and then at Takeo. He can't quite say that he forgives him but he is grateful that he did not kill her. Sesshomaru and Takeo stared at each other. Finally Sesshomaru nodded at him.

"Thank you Takeo."

* * *

No fighting here. Sorry I didn't want it to be all vengeful and what not. I decided to take a different approach. Well tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Goodbye

It has now been a five months and Miki is getting to know her new parents. Miki now has finally decided to live with Sesshomaru and Rin. It was a hard decisions but she couldn't only come around once a week. No. She needed to spend more time with them. They needed their little girl with them. Now today Miki has finally moved in with them. Her other family are outside waiting to tell her goodbye. They are by the gate with Sesshomaru, Rin and her brothers.

"Mom…"

"Hello Am… Miki are you all set?"

"Yes I am."

"That's good."

Her mother Yuki was on the verge of crying. She didn't want her adoptive daughter to go but it was her choice. She grabbed her daughter and held her tight.

"Oh… I'm going to miss. You have to promise to visit at least three times a week."

"Yuki…"

Takeo said. Miki laughed and nodded at her mother.

"And you be good okay don't misbehave or get out of line and if you ever wanna run away you have our place… and…"

"Okay Yuki that's enough."

Takeo said as he pulled his wife away from Miki. She started crying. It was hard to let go of her baby. Miki's three adoptive sisters came up to her gave her a group hug.

"Don't be a stranger alright."

"We love you little sis."

"Don't worry about mom just make sure to visit."

"I will… I love you guys. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too."

They gave her one last hug. Her adoptive brother Koji smiled at her. They really weren't the hugging type so he gently tapped her shoulder with his fist. Miki laughed and nodded. Somehow that didn't seem to be enough. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey… hey no tears come on. I'll visit you."

"I love you Koji. You were the best brother I had."

"Hey!"

"I mean knew."

She rolled her eyes.

"You were the best sister I've ever had."

"Rude!"

They let go of each other. Finally it was her father's turn to say goodbye. Takeo stood in front of her. She smiled at him. His arms came around her and pulled her into him. He didn't want to let her go.

"I love you father. I always will."

"I love you too Amaya. No matter what happens we will always be your family. If you ever need somewhere to go or someone to turn to you have us. Remember that."

"I will father."

"Be good Amaya. We'll see you soon."

He let go of his daughter. Tears were running down both their faces. He turned away and they took off in their demon speed. She suddenly ran up a tree and saw them running. She threw her head back and howled. They stopped.

They all looked her way. She waved to them and they waved back. Takeo watched as she climbed down from the tree eventually disappearing from his sight. He sighed.

"Goodbye Amaya… goodbye my daughter."

With that he left from the western lands. Miki climbed down the tree and to Sesshomaru and Rin. She smiled at her father and mother. They started to walk inside when something caught Miki's eye. It was a beautiful blue butterfly. She pulled on Sesshomaru's hand.

"Daddy look at the butterfly."

Sesshomaru smiled and thought to himself. _The lost get found. _

* * *

This is the final chapter. I hope you guys like this story if you didn't I'm sorry if you did then that's great. Let's see what else oh yeah review like do whatever you want thank you for reading


End file.
